The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a heat exchanger for a motor controller and, more particularly, to an integrated dual coolant heat exchanger for a motor controller of an aircraft engine.
In modern aircraft engines, electrical power is generated by generators, which are driven by aircraft engines. Often, these generators are also used as electric starters to start engines. Motor controllers are used to control the starters and generator functions of these generators. Such motor controllers are often supportively disposed within the aircraft engine nacelle.
Generally, the motor controller includes various electrical components and sub-assemblies used for controlling generators, which generate electrical energy from the mechanical energy of the aircraft engine. The components and sub-assemblies include, for example, printed wiring boards, inductors and inverter modules, each of which generates varying amounts of heat that needs to be dissipated in order for the motor controller to operate properly. This is normally accomplished by flowing fuel through a heat exchanger associated with the motor controller during ground operations. However, since the fuel flow to the heat exchanger is prevented during in-flight operations, the degree of heat exchange is limited.